


Черная пятница

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Kurotsuki Fluff Week 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Зомби-вариация на тему бокурного мема: "А не рванет? - Не должно".





	Черная пятница

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Square One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401150) by [liar_iago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_iago/pseuds/liar_iago). 

> Фрагмент текста "Первый квадрат". Сюжет и идея принадлежат liar_iago, я лишь вмешалась в изложение, не исказив сути.

В свете красных закатных облаков они пробирались по широким улицам Токио, держа наперевес оружие и невольно пригибаясь, будто надеясь стать менее приметными в этой урбанистической пустыне.

— Инфицированные же менее активны в темноте, верно? — спросил Цукишима, напряженно покачивая гвоздодером.

— Да, — подтвердил Акааши. — Главным образом потому, что зрение их после заражения лучше не стало.

— Тогда куда это они направились, на ночь глядя?

— Кто? — Тецуро обернулся туда, куда показывал Цукишима, и сердце заколотилось в горле: метрах в ста у них за спиной неторопливо шагало не меньше тридцати инфицированных.

— И ты молчал?! — воскликнул Бокуто.

— Я думал, вы знаете! — нервно огрызнулся Цукишима.

— Бежим! Некогда спорить. — И Тецуро первым сорвался с места. Он еще успел бросить взгляд за спину и увидел, что зомби тоже начинают ускоряться. — Да вашу ж мать…

— Вон магазин! — Бокуто вскинул руку в направлении Лоусона в паре кварталов впереди.

— Что будем делать? — Тецуро поймал испытующий взгляд Акааши.

— Бежать, конечно, — буркнул он.

— Но мы не можем вернуться с пустыми руками, — продолжил тот.

— Знаю, — раздраженно бросил Тецуро, лихорадочно продумывая варианты. — Черт, мы чуть не попались: они явно следили за нами и ждали когда мы войдем в здание, чтобы накрыть там.

— Думаете, им на это хватит мозгов? — недоверчиво спросил Цукишима. Несмотря на то, что физически он по-прежнему казался не слишком выносливым, дыхание у него не сбилось.

— Они давно наблюдают за нами, — предположил Акааши. — Очевидно, сделали выводы и состряпали план.

— Ладно, у нас тоже есть план. Акааши, бери Цукишиму, постарайтесь увести хотя бы часть наших друзей за собой. Потом возвращайтесь на базу. Мы с Бокуто сделаем петлю, проскочим через магазин и что-нибудь постараемся прихватить.

— Понял.

— Стоп, что? Мы не должны разделяться, это опасно, — в голосе Цукишимы звучала тревога.

Они на пару секунд остановились на перекрестке у магазина, и Тецуро едва удержался от того, чтобы погладить Цукишиму по щеке. 

— До встречи, — успел сказать он, прежде чем Акааши дернул того за собой, и бросился догонять Бокуто.

Как и ожидалось, зараженные частично последовали за Акааши и Цукишимой, но оставшаяся группа нисколько не замедлилась, продолжив преследование. Нужно было выиграть время, которое они с Бокуто неизбежно потеряют, загружая рюкзаки в супермаркете.

Когда они, заложив круг и потеряв преследователей из виду, вернулись к магазину, уже совсем стемнело. Можно было достать фонари, но привлекать к себе ненужное внимание не хотелось. Бокуто ворвался в зал, даже не притормозив, словно видел все не хуже, чем днем, и вихрем понесся мимо полок, сметая на ходу все, до чего мог дотянуться, и распихивая коробки и банки по карманам. Тецуро двигался медленнее, боясь хоть на миг выпустить из поля зрения расколоченные двери магазина.

Они уже успели кое-как набить два рюкзака, когда первые зараженные вошли внутрь.

— Уходим, — скомандовал Тецуро, перестав дергать заевшую молнию и забрасывая выпадающие сверху банки за пазуху. И в этот момент из-за облаков показалась луна, осветив улицу и выход, который они собирались использовать и куда сейчас вереницей лезли зомби. — Черт, это и правда ловушка.

— Они слишком быстро учатся… — сощурился Бокуто, откладывая пакеты, которые собирался унести в руках, и поудобнее перехватывая свою трубу. — Ладно, бывало и хуже.

— Лучше молчи, — закатил глаза Тецуро, вываливая на пол содержимое куртки, чтобы не мешало двигаться. — Задний ход заблокирован, давай попробуем пробиться обратно ко входу.

Бокуто в два прыжка преодолел пространство между Тецуро и зараженными и, используя инерцию, тут же разнес голову первому попавшемуся под руку. Тот тихо повалился на пол, и Тецуро перешагнул через тело, замахиваясь битой.

Когда дело доходило до физических столкновений с инфицированными, важно было не задумываться о происходящем. Чем больше Тецуро размышлял, тем неувереннее становился и хуже дрался. Проще было очистить сознание и отдаться на волю инстинктов. Годы спортивных тренировок пусть и не научили его рукопашному бою, но отточили реакцию и закалили тело. Остальное пришло с опытом.

— Сюда, — рыкнул Бокуто, проложивший себе дорогу сквозь наседавших зомби, и Тецуро последовал за ним, боясь отстать.

Выскочив наружу они бросились бежать, не оглядываясь, лишь иногда коротко посматривая друг на друга, словно боялись потерять. Луна, спасшая их от неожиданного нападения в супермаркете, снова скрылась за облаками, погрузив город в ночь и давая беглецам укрытие. Только после нескольких резких поворотов, не слыша больше других звуков, кроме собственного сбитого дыхания и топота бегущих ног, они рискнули притормозить и осмотреться, прежде чем продолжить путь.

— Ох, это было потрясно! — ухнул Бокуто.

— Лично я потрясен, что мы все еще живы, — Тецуро попытался убрать со лба липнущую челку, с сожалением глядя на сильно похудевший за время битвы и бега незастегнутый рюкзак. — Надеюсь, оно того стоило. Сколько осталось?

Бокуто перепроверил добычу, скривился и махнул рукой.

— Ничего, дня на три, если не шиковать, хватит.

— Неплохо, — кивнул Тецуро и наконец смог застегнуть упрямую молнию. Раздраженно цыкнул: вовремя.

— Как думаешь, Акааши будет злиться?, — задумчиво спросил Бокуто, когда они осторожно двинулись в сторону убежища. — Он не любит, когда мы попадаем в неприятности

— Вообще-то именно он сказал, что нельзя возвращаться с пустыми руками, — пожал плечами Тецуро. — Но кажется мне, достанется нам в этот раз вовсе не от Акааши.

— Как вы могли? — Цукишима так пихнул Тецуро в плечо, что тот едва устоял на ногах. Он никогда не считал, что Цукишима способен открыто проявлять физическую агрессию, и сейчас немного обалдел от такого открытия. 

— Я же сказал, что вернусь. Я вернулся.

— Вы могли погибнуть! — окрысился Цукишима. — Мы же договорились!

— Цукки, я бы не стал лезть на рожон, если бы понял, что не справлюсь, — тихо заговорил Тецуро, пытаясь успокоить его. — Я обещал помочь тебе отыскать брата и я…

— Я не об этом! Вы обещали, что будете рядом, даже если мы не найдем его.

Тецуро замер, чувствуя, как разгоняется сердце.

— Прости, Цукки.

— Отлично. Извинимся и будем добрыми друзьями, — тот улыбнулся так сладко, что у Тецуро заныли зубы. — «Прости, Цукки». Почему все считают, что можно раздавать обещания и не сдерживать их, что можно просто извиниться, а потом пойти и умереть?! 

Тецуро скрипнул зубами.

— Может, хватит?

— Ах, простите, кажется, мои слова вас задели. Ну, по крайней мере, от слов не умирают, — продолжил Цукишима, зло сощурившись. Его светлые глаза с расширенными зрачками притягивали Тецуро, и он никак не мог тоже разозлиться.

— Слушай, я… больше это не повторится, — как можно ровнее сказал он. — Не думал, что ты так переживаешь.

— С чего вы взяли, что я из-за вас переживаю?! — перебил Цукишима.

Тецуро еле сдержал смешок.

— Кроме того, что ты мне сейчас наговорил?

Цукишима застыл с приоткрытым ртом и растерянным взглядом и вдруг покраснел, резко растеряв весь запал.

— Вы все не так поняли. Я не… не это имел в виду.

— То есть ты имел в виду, что тебе нет до меня дела?

— Нет, просто… — он закрыл глаза, откинул голову и глубоко вздохнул. — Вы нарочно.

Тецуро улыбнулся и мягко толкнул его в плечо.

— Прости, увлекся.

Цукишима уронил руки.  
— Вы невозможны, — проворчал он.

«Я влюблен», — мысленно поправил Тецуро, пытаясь игнорировать шум крови в ушах.

На губах Цукишимы появилась едва заметная улыбка, и он наклонил голову, пряча ее, когда заметил, что Тецуро смотрит.

— Что? — спросил он и поджал губы.

Тецуро ответил плохо различимым набором звуков, которые можно было, если прислушаться, понять как «обожаю тебя».

— Что?

— Я сказал «нет ничего невозможного».

«Молодец, отличная отговорка».

Цукишима не сводил с него глаз.

— Правда?

— Что? Что я сказал «нет ничего невозможного»?

— Нет. То, что вы действительно сказали.

Тецуро сглотнул и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Что обожаю тебя? — Цукишима опустил глаза. Тецуро залюбовался длинными светлыми ресницами, когда они мазнули по щекам. Трудно было удержаться и не протянуть руку, чтобы потрогать их. — Правда. И даже больше.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Цукишима. — Ну почему именно вы?

Тецуро прищурился.

— Тогда в школе ты тоже это сказал.

— Да.

— Не объяснишь, что это значит?

— Не важно.

— Это значит, ты меня тоже любишь?

Цукишима поднял взгляд. По лицу было непонятно, о чем он думает. Извинение, уже готовое сорваться с губ Тецуро, вернулось и растаяло в горле, когда Цукишима наклонился и поцеловал его.


End file.
